monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
River Styxx
|birthday=N/A |age=14 |pet=Cawtion, a raven skeleton |bffs=Vandala Doubloons and Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss |log= }} River Styxx is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. She is a reaper and a student at Haunted High. Although still in training, she is allowed to take over her father's duties whenever he has to be elsewhere for a while. Portrayers River Styxx is voiced in English by Ashley Peterson. Character Personality Unlike the traditional version of the Grim Reaper, River is extremely cheery, upbeat and bubbly, and loves bright colors and candy. She has a lot of energy and finds it hard to concentrate and stand still. Although, she does get feelings to scare other monsters, since she is a personification of mortality. She loves to make people laugh and smile, and is always telling stories, planning parties and fun events for others, particularly the spirits she and her father transport to the Ghost World. River is a Reaper In Training, (R.I.P) which means she is only allowed to carry a staff around instead of a scythe. Appearance River has purple skin, which is transparent on her lower limbs so that her bones are visible. Her hair is blue, pink and purple. She has ghostly big blue eyes and, because she has both ghost and skeleton traits, visible lines on her mouth, to represent teeth, visible eye orbits and skeleton nose. She wears pastel goth clothes, and a black transparent cloak making her look more like a grim reaper. Relationships Friends River attends Haunted High, and is good friends with Vandala Doubloons, Porter Geiss, and Kiyomi Haunterly. She is also in good terms with Draculaura. Family River's father is the Grim Reaper, one of many responsible for transporting passed on ghosts and spirits to the Ghost World. He has a hard time dealing with his daughter, who is not what a reaper is expected to be. As a result, he might be a little strict on her. In her diary, she mentions her father has a cousin, a former reaper who broke the rules and was punished by being banished to the real world, and now works as a high school guidance counselor. It's implied this cousin is Mr. D'eath. River's uncle is Charon, the ferryman of the dead in Greek mythology. Pet River has a skeleton raven, Cawtion. Her pet's name is a pun mixture of play on words of the words: "caw", as a sound a bird makes, and the word "caution". Classic Monster River is a Grim Reaper, a being from folklores and mythologies all around the world who is used to personify the concept of Death. In Western culture especially the Grim Reaper is characterized as a skeletal figure in black robes and who carries a scythe while also having the wings of and/or an affinity for ravens. Timeline * January 22, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for River Styxx. * April 09, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for River. * July 26, 2014: River Styxx's debut doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * March 25, 2015: River Styxx makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Haunted". Notes * Her name comes from the river Styx, the river which separates the realms of the living and of the dead in Ancient Greek mythology. * River's original design assigns her a true scythe and her hair was to be a white pixie cut that helped make her head look more skull-like.Jessica Mahon on River Styxx at her Tumblr account Gallery Profile art - Haunted 3D River Styxx.png tumblr nlhzs7Mt0X1rosg0bo1 1280.png images (17).jpeg images (16).jpeg 3f78c339ee2595b82bd09d03035d1913--monster-high-rivers.jpg images (15).jpeg images (14).jpeg images (8).jpeg Hero-River-Character tcm580-206703.jpg Icon - River Styxx.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Females Category:Grim reapers Category:Ghosts